Nutmeg: A Kittypet Warrior's Mother
by ForeverMe19
Summary: The story of how Jake and Nutmeg got together and the birth of their five kits. Hollyclan Challenge


Nutmeg stretched out in the sun, her blue collar with the little silver bell catching the light. She looked down at it, touching the little token with her paw. She purred, then pushed her way out the cat flap into her housefolk's garden. It was filled with flowers and herbs, and the smell had a calming effect on the brown and white tabby she-cat. Nutmeg went to the edge of the yard, and jumped on the white fence. She stared out into the forest.

"I feel so bad for the cats who have to live out there," she thought sadly, remembering the loner she had seen the other day. The blue tom had introduced himself as Stanley, and had apparently ran away from his housefolk. She had given him food and a place to sleep for the night. Nutmeg still remembered how tired he had looked, and the state of his fur.

"I'll never leave," she thought, looking back at the nest, the silhouette of one of her housefolk in the door.

"Hello!" Nutmeg jumped, falling of the fence. She landed on her shoulder, and yelped.

"I'm so sorry!" a orange tom squeezed through two of the posts of the fence and ran over. He helped Nutmeg up, his eyes sparking with guilt.

"I'm fine," Nutmeg said, ignoring the sting in her shoulder. "No thanks to you." She smiled. This tom was rather handsome, and kind so it seemed. The tom smiled, "I'm Jake." Nutmeg dipped her head, "I'm Nutmeg. What are you doing here?" Jake flicked an ear, "I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to my friend's nest." He didn't seem that enthusiastic.

"Oh," Nutmeg said, slightly embarrassed, getting up. "Well, don't let me hold you up." Jake dipped his head, and jumped up on the fence.

"Wait!" Nutmeg called, and Jake turned. "Who's your friend?" Jake flicked his tail, "Her name is Quince." Nutmeg remembered Quince; she lived not far from her.

"Well, see you around!" Jake called, and jumped down from the fence. Nutmeg watched him go in between the fence posts, and smiled.

"I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

><p>*1 moon later<p>

"Hey Nutmeg!" Nutmeg looked up from where she was lying under a rose bush.

"Jake!" she purred, and walked over. Jake grinned, and touched his nose to hers, "It's good to see you." Nutmeg smiled, "I could use the company. My housefolk are gone for the day." Jake smiled, "I'll stay. I went and saw Quince this morning." Nutmeg's smile faltered, "Oh. How is she?"

"The usual," Jake replied, shrugging. Nutmeg overall didn't feel very hopeful that Jake would stop visiting Quince; they apparently had been friends for a long time. Maybe they were in love.

"But how could I not fall for him?" she thought, staring at the orange tom, his green eyes bright and kind. He was amazing; he had even gone on an adventure with a wild cat and survived! Jake said Talltail was a very kind cat, but Nutmeg had her doubts. The wild cats scared her.

"So, do you want to go on a walk? I want to show you something," Jake asked. Nutmeg smiled, "Of course. Lead the way." Jake jumped over the fence, and Nutmeg only hesitated for a moment before following. Jake grinned, and headed into the forest, but toward what sounded like the cars on the road. Nutmeg followed, but her ears were down and her eyes fearful. She kept Jake in her sights. They passed work monsters, though they all were quiet.

After a little while, Jake pushed a fern out of his way, and called, "Here!" Nutmeg quickly followed, and gasped. The clearing was filled with different flowers, and everything was overgrown and beautiful.

"It's amazing!" she cried, and Jake smiled.

"I thought you'd like it," he said softly. Nutmeg walked around, gazing at every plant. There were flowers she had never seen before as well as the ones she loved in the garden.

"Nutmeg," Jake said, and she turned, "I wanted to ask you something." Nutmeg felt her heart quicken, and she leaned forward, "What is it Jake?" Jake looked right in her eyes, "I was wondering if you would be my mate." Nutmeg smiled, and pressed her pelt to his, "Yes. I love you."

"I love you," Jake breathed, licking her cheek. She purred, and they headed back to her nest.

* * *

><p>*6 moons later<p>

Nutmeg licked the little white she-kit's head, smiling. Her bed was now home to five kits, and she loved each of them. She was waiting for Jake, who wanted to help name them. She watched the cat flap until the tom pushed his way in.

"They're beautiful!" Jake said, licking his mate's cheek, "Did you think of some names? I did." Nutmeg nodded, "I was thinking Princess for the light brown and white she-cat, and Winter for the white she-cat." Jake nodded, "And how about Maple for the brown tom and Poppy for the orange she-cat?"

"I like those," Nutmeg said. "What about the orange tom?" The little kit looked a lot like Jake, and she wanted him to have a special name. Jake thought about it for a moment, "My father's name was Rusty. Do you like that?" Nutmeg smiled, "I do." She touched her nose lightly to Rusty, and the tom purred in his sleep. Nutmeg then settled down, curling her tail around her kits. The last thing she heard was Jake going out the cat flap.

"Hello?" Nutmeg looked around; she was dreaming. She was in a clearing with four trees and a huge boulder. She looked up at the stone, and gasped, "Jake?" But it wasn't Jake. This cat's pelt was brighter, like a flame.

"Rusty?" Nutmeg called, thinking it might be her son, grown up. The cat didn't respond. She tried to climb up, but since she was declawed, she couldn't grab the niches.

"Rusty, come down!" she cried, staring at her son. Rusty looked down at her, and smiled. Nutmeg couldn't breathe, looking into his eyes. Nutmeg woke in her nest to the sound of kits crying, and stared at Rusty. All were awake, but Rusty was the only one with his eyes open.

"Mama, I'm hungry," he said, pawing her belly. Nutmeg drew him in, and smiled. "You're going to have a great future my son," she whispered.

Author's Note: Yea! Another challenge for Hollyclan done! I got the word "kittypet" for the challenge, and I wanted to do something with Firestar's mother Nutmeg. I decided to show how I thought Jake and Nutmeg got together. Now, I know I mentioned Quince, but this was before Socks, Ruby, and Scourge were born. I think that Nutmeg's housefolk moved, and Jake was very upset. Quince helped him through it and Jake decided to move on. I'm sad for Nutmeg, but happy for Quince. Anyway, come join Hollyclan! We are awesome!

P.S. There is a connection in this story to another one of mine, even if it doesn't make sense. Leave a comment if you see it!


End file.
